Switched
by Thewatcher2814
Summary: Vanellope and Smokescreen switched bodies and see that their lives are harder. I don't own any characters you're about to see in this Fanfic. No flames
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is Thewatcher2814 with another crossover between Smokescreen and Vanellope. They switch bodies and realize their lives are hard. I own nothing and enjoy.**

Tahu, Smokescreen, Breakdown and Ralph are facing against the Rhino at Springfield harbour. "Down in front!" Smokescreen shouted and shoots at the Rhino.The Rhino charges and beats up Breakdown and Ralph and looks at Smokescreen. "You and me shiny." Said the Rhino about to charge Smokescreen. "Bring it on. Horn face!" Smokescreen shouted. Smokescreen and the Rhino charge at each other.

Tahu gets back up. "Smokescreen no!" Tahu shouted. The Rhino hits Smokescreen. Tahu grabs a tranquilizer gun and shoots at the Rhino, and the Rhino falls down. "The zoo called you is due back in an hour." Said Tahu. Ralph and Breakdown clap at Tahu's one liner. "Nice one was it better then who let the rhinos out." Said Smokescreen. The three look at Smokescreen in disappointment. "What?" Said Smokescreen shrugging his shoulders. "We're a team Smokescreen, we should act like one." Said Tahu. "He does have a point taking someone head on pretty stupid." Said Ralph with crossed arms. "I was trying to kick him in the nuts. Plus Ralph almost died at Diet Cola Mountain while making a beacon." Said Smokescreen.

"Hey it was the only way to destroy the CY bugs including Turbo CY bug." Said Ralph. "We'll talk about this later. Breakdown help me get the Rhino to prison." Said Tahu. Tahu and Breakdown pick up the Rhino and walk through the universal bridge. "I'll see you later Smokey I need to go to work." Said Ralph. He opens up a universal bridge and goes through it. "I need to clear my head." Said Smokescreen he transforms to car mode and drives through Springfield.

Meanwhile in the game Sugar Rush Vanellope and the other racers get ready for their day at work. A mini montage of Vanellope coming in last place, get hit by sweet seekers, pies, ice cream, and cherry bombs. "Worst day ever." Said Vanellope.

Another mini montage comes on. Monday; Smokescreen is in New York and someone pours garbage on him. In Sugar rush; Vanellope goes to her garage to wash her kart but her kart is wrecked by Mordecai and Rigby. Tuesday; Smokescreen is walking through Quahog and a piano falls on him. In Sugar Rush Vanellope is walking through the candy cane forest and sits on a tree to relax and a bee hive falls on her and she runs away. Wednesday; Smokescreen opens a please use other door sign and a gorilla attacks him. In Sugar Rush Candlehead and Vanellope are hanging out at the lemonade lake, Candlehead is starts to fall asleep and her Candle puts Vanellope's ponytail on fire, she runs to the lake and jumps in. Thursday; Smokescreen is in the park chilling under a tree and Muscle man and Breakdown show up with paintball guns and shoot at Smokescreen. In Sugar Rush Vanellope is driving on the speedway and slips on a banana peel, she spins out of control crashes in a cherry, a bubblegum airbag pops out, her karts falls apart and a beehive lands on her. The mini montage ends on Friday at the heroic mug.

Smokescreen is at the bar drinking motor oil. "Rough day Smokescreen?" Daniel asked while cleaning a mug. "Rough week." Smokescreen answered back as Vanellope walks in and takes her seat at the bar. "Hey President Vanellope. You had a rough week too?" Daniel asked while giving Vanellope a root beer. "Yeah a rough week." Said Vanellope upset and drinks her root beer. "We got to go Tahu got a Chinese restaurant booked for a 3 month anniversary party for when the Justice Rangers saved the Multiverse." Said Smokescreen and pays for his and Vanellope's drinks.

At a Chinese restaurant the Justice Rangers are sitting down and eating Chinese food. Tahu is making a toast. "It has been three months since we saved the Multiverse from the Masters of darkness. I would like to save thank you and dig in." Said Tahu. The waiters bring out normal Chinese food for the humans and the Transformers got motor oil. They clean their plates and they are stuffed. "That was tasty oil Friday was a good day." Said Smokescreen. "Yeah that's because we had a rough week." Said Vanellope. "Oh come after fighting villains I deserve this." Said Smokescreen. "Let see you try and run a land made of sweets and be a racer." Said Vanellope. "I wish I can sugar coat this but you should be on that worst driver show." Said Smokescreen after that Vanellope runs to the bathroom. "I think you should say sorry to her." Said Gali. "I know." Said Smokescreen and leaves the table and follows Vanellope.

A Chinese woman looks at them. "Mother no." Said Pei-Pei her daughter. Vanellope exits the woman's bathroom. "Look kid I'm sorry I didn't—"No you listen here. You don't what its like to be me. Running a land with all this responsibly." Vanellope snapped at Smokescreen. "Oh come on. You don't what it's like to be me shooting cons and keeping a low profile." Said Smokescreen. "Cookie?" Said Pei-Pei's mother. "Not now." Said Vanellope. "Now a good time." Said Pei-Pei's mother. "I don't eat human food." Said Smokescreen. "Keep fortune and give cookie to friend." Said Pei-Pei's mother. Smokescreen and Vanellope both sigh and grab the fortune cookie. "I'm gonna get back in the bathroom." Said Vanellope and enters the bathroom.

A split screen shows up as Smokescreen and Vanellope open their fortune cookies. "A journey soon begins its prize reflected in another's eyes when what you see is what you then selfless love will change you back." Said Smokescreen and Vanellope. After that the ground shakes for a bit and stops. Vanellope comes out of the bathroom. "Kid are you okay?" Smokescreen asked. "Yeah I'm fine." Vanellope answered back. The mother smiles.

It's night time Smokescreen powers down for his stasis sleep in the base. In Sugar Rush Vanellope is fast asleep and mewling in her sleep and they switch bodies.

**How will they react when they see each other in different bodies? Does remind you of Freaky Friday? I hope you enjoyed this.**


	2. Chapter 2 realizing

Had to change chapter 2. Luckily FlynnieG a new start of chapter 2.

Smokescreen woke up with a jolt, and he was immediately confused by his surroundings. He was in Vanellope's room, and he knew for a fact that he had not fell asleep in Sugar Rush. He walked around in a daze. When he walked past the large mirror in Vanellope's room he knew that something had happened last night. His reflection was not of his own, but of Vanellope's. "Oh, Scrap!" Smokescreen screamed in Vanellope's, little girl voice.

Sour Bill walked in, "Madam, are you all right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine Bill." Smokescreen said. "Did you want something?"

"Um, yes. Smokescreen is here to see you, Vanellope." Sour Bill said.

"Send him in." Smokescreen said shakily, still mesmerized by his new reflection.

Sour Bill looked at the president for a long time, before allowing, what was actually, the real Vanellope in.

Vanellope walked in unsteadily, apparently still getting used to Smokescreen's longer legs. She sat down on the bed, "What in the name of gumdrops is going on?" Vanellope asked in Smokescreen's voice. "I was in my bed and the next thing I know i was in your room!

"That's what happened to me too! Now I'm a little girl with candy on my head. With human parts on the inside and outside it's disgusting and I feel something bellow the belt." Smokescreen replies while putting his hands on the lower part of his body which is Vanellope's. Vanellope points the bathroom and Smokescreen ran as fast as his little legs can. After that he leaves the bathroom.

"How did this happened?" Smokescreen asked. "Let's see with both opened the fortune cookies." Vanellope asked while rubbing her new foot. "Did your fortune said "reflect in another's eyes" or something?" Smokescreen asked. "You got the same fortune too. That means." Vanellope replies and suddenly it hits them like a lightening bolt. "We switched bodies!" They both shouted.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk this is bad. I have a date with Rancis tonight." Vanellope panicked and cover her metal face with her metal hands. "I can't go out with your boyfriend. Now I feel something in my gut and it wants to come out." Smokescreen replies covering his stomach. "You mean like a vurp." Vanellope answered. "A what?" Smokescreen asked confused and glitches. "Vomit and a burp mixed together and you can taste it." Vanellope explains to Smokescreen.

"That's gross. But we need to find Skips he'll know what to do." Said Smokescreen. Sour Bill opens the door. "Madam the arcade will open in an hour. I suggest you head on down to the speedway." Sour Bill replied. "Alright Bill thanks." Said Smokescreen. Sour Bill closes the door and leaves. "Open get dress and get to the Speedway." Said Vanellope throwing the clothes at Smokescreen.

Later on Smokescreen opens the garage and sees the Candy kart. "What a piece of junk!" Smokescreen replied. "Thank you. Me and Ralph put our heart and soul into this kart. How do you feel now?" Vanellope replied sarcastically to Smokescreen. Smokescreen gets in Vanellope's kart and Vanellope gets in the back. "Ooo the back is nice. Alright Smokescreen it's like driving yourself." Said Vanellope sitting on the fender of the kart. "Kid I've been driving before you got plugged in. I got this." Smokescreen replied to Vanellope. Smokescreen turns on the kart and drives off.

Alright it's Smokescreen's first day at the arcade and Vanellope's first day as an Autobot. How will they react to this? Find out next time. This is Thewatcher2814 saying Stay frosty.


End file.
